Averno
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: Miró la luna y echó a correr. Si encontrarlo significaba su muerte, con gusto se adentraría a las entrañas de aquel infierno en la tierra. One Shoot // Alec PV // Magnus/Alec


**Wolas público lector!!**

Este es mi primer fanfic de Cazadores de Sombras -The Mortal Instruments- y semi-AU. Esta una idea que me vino después de oir músik visual mientras me echaba una partidita de Dead Space. Disfrútenlo !!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras me pertencen, todos los derechos son de Cassandra Clare

**Pareja: **Magnus/Alec

* * *

( STYLE ~get glory in this hand~ – HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR )

**Averno**

Miró la luna y echó a correr como si fuera la última vez que la vería. Aunque lo más probable es que eso fuera cierto.

Mientras corría sintió como le faltaba el aliento y el frío de la noche le congelaba hasta la punta de los dedos. Pero la desesperación que sentía no era nada comparado con ello.

- Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo- se dijo así mismo.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas y los callejones de ella se veían más peligrosos que nunca, a sabiendas de que delincuentes ni asaltantes era lo peor que podría toparse. De pronto una luz rojiza en el cielo iluminó el cielo como anunciando el apocalipsis. De nuevo.

El fin de SU mundo, al menos.

Y junto con la sangrienta señal, varios gritos abrumadores inundaron la oscuridad.

Sus pies retomaron vida y se movieron, esta vez con más rapidez que la última.

Después de varios minutos –en los cuales uno que otra de _esas_ cosas deformes que alguna vez fueron humanos quisieron cortarle el paso- llegó al centro de toda aquella conmoción.

Y sus ojos apenas pudieron procesar el paisaje que se encontraba a sus pies por el terror.

¿Cuándo obtuvo Valentine el poder de invocar tantos Demonios Mayores?

Miles de demonios volaban en círculos sobre los escombros de los que fue una vez la ciudad de como aves de rapiña. Otros miles más de ellos se devoraban entre ellos.

Porque ya no había humano o subterráneo en esa ciudad a quien matar y comer.

- _¡Es una misión suicida!_ –

La tan molesta voz de Clary al descubrir lo que quería hacer se coló en su cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta que tenía razón.

Pero si encontrarlo y –al menos hacer el intento- de rescatarlo de allí significaba su muerte con gusto se adentraría a las entrañas de aquel infierno en la tierra.

Sacó un cuchillo serafín de su cinturón y una katana larga de su funda atada al mismo lugar.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajó por la acera de una calle hundida en la tierra tal cual cráter y se dirigió al lugar que una vez llamó hogar. Por fortuna Clary había podido crear una runa que lo hacía temporalmente invisible a demonios.

- Idiota, solo a ti se le ocurre hacer algo así. – dijo entre jadeos al casi ser descubierto por un oni tras haber hecho ruido al caer sobre un auto echo pedazos mientras descendía.

Por que solo Magnus Bane era lo bastante estúpido para tratar de enfrentar solo una oleada de esas cosas para salvarle la vida mientras él junto con su familia y el resto de cazadores de sombras usaban su portal para escapar del éxodo de demonios que había liberado Valentine.

Por eso mismo tenía que encontrarlo –vivo, porque estaba seguro de que lo estaba-, ya que ¿de qué otra manera podría matarlo por abandonarlo?

No señor, si el brujo había hecho lo imposible para que cayera en sus redes, ¿quién se creía para dejarlo en un momento tan importante? Él no era ningún juguete. Pero lo que más le molestó fue esa sonrisa triste con la que se despidió desde el otro lado del portal, mientras una docena de devaks y kuris se abalanzaban sobre el. Había tratado de correr hacia el brujo en ese momento, pero los brazos de Jace no lo dejaron.

Pero Alec Lightwood no era alguien que se rendía fácilmente. Por eso había regresado a escondidas de todos, no sin antes robar la runa de la pelirroja de su cuaderno de dibujos.

- Magnus, más te vale prepararte para lo que te haré cuando te encuentre.-

Y se dentro más aún en su propio averno en la tierra.

*** The End ***

* * *

Reviews xDD ??


End file.
